Flutterdash: The Last Of Us
by RainbowDashFan15
Summary: This is my new fanfic I've been working on. I'm only posting the prologue for now because I want to see how you guys feel about it. Please give me honest feedback so I can make it better! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

***Rainbow Dash's POV***

*I'm talking to my older sister Scootaloo on the phone as I get home from work*

"Scootaloo I - Scootaloo, he is the contractor. I understand… We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

*I notice my younger sister, Sarah asleep on the couch*

"Scoot", I say as I sit on the couch.

"Fun day at work, huh?" She smiles at me.

"What're you still doing up?"

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

*Sarah turns around at the clock, reading 11:45* "It's way past your bedtime-"

"But it's still today!"

"Sarah, please don't do this right now I do _not_ have the energy."

*Sarah grabs out and hands me a guitar case from beside the couch. I open it to find a brand new electric guitar*

You kept complaining about your broken guitar. You like it?" She smiles.

"This is awesome but I-"

"What?!" Her facial expression changed to a worried look.

"I think it's broken. It's not-"

"What! No no no-" *Sarah grabs the guitar and strums it to find it wasn't broken at all. It was all a prank by Rainbow*

"Oh, ha ha!" She says as she lays back down on the couch.

"Where'd you feet the money for this?"

"Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs." She says sarcastically.

"Oh good, you can start helping out with the mortgage then." I say as I grab the remote for the TV.

"Stsh, you wish."

*A couple of hours pass by and I notice Sarah dead asleep. I pick her up and take her to her room. I lay her down on her bed and say goodnight to her*

"Goodnight, baby girl"

***Sarah's POV***

*I wake up abruptly to the sound of my phone ringing.*

"Hello?"

"Sarah sweetie, I have to get your sister on the phone".

*Scootaloo, what time is it?"

"That doesn't matter, I need you to get your sister on the phone. The some-"

*The line disconnects*

"Scootaloo?"

*I get out of my bed, rubbing my eyes*

"What was that all about?"

*I walk out of my room and I notice Rainbow's room is lit up*

"Rainbow, you in here?" I say as I open her bedroom door.

*I looked around her room to only find her TV on with a news channel*

"It appears that what we initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic."

"That's nearby."

"There seems to be more commotion coming from be-"

*The news feed stopped, and I heard a big explosion. I look through the window to see the city lit up in flames*

"Rainbow?" I walk away from the window.

*I headed downstairs and still don't see her. I notice her phone with texts from Scootaloo.*

'Where the HELL are you? Call me!'

*I put down her phone and head to her office. Rainbow dashes into the house, terrified*

"There you are! What's going on?"

It's the Cooper's, I think they're sick!"

"What kinda sick?"

"Has anyone come to the house?"

"No, who would come to the house?"

"Just don't go near the door."

*I notice she has a gun in her hand, prepared to do something with it* Just as I noticed, I saw a figure bang against the door*

"What was that?" I squealed.

"Oh God."

*The figure that I saw before slammed through the glass door, and was coming towards Rainbow*

"I am warning you! Don't!"

*From the corner of my eye I saw Rainbow shoot a man in the face. She grabs my shoulders.*

"You- you shot him" My voice was trembling with fear.

"Sarah listen, there's something bad going on. We need to get out of here do you understand?"

Shaking, I nodded, "Mmhmm"

*There was a light flashing from the curtains of the living room.*

"Scootaloo, let's go."

*Rainbow grabs my hand and rushed out the door to find Scootaloo with his truck*

"Where the hell have you been? Do you even realize what's going on out there!?"

"I got some notion. Come on Sarah, get in."

Holy shit! You've got blood all over you."

"It ain't mine. Let's just get out of here."

*We all get into Scootaloo's truck and back out the driveway*

*Scootaloo turns to me*

"Hey Sarah, how you holding up honey?"

"I'm fine. Can we hear what's on the radio?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

*Scootaloo tries to turn on the radio but none of the stations are working*

"No cellphone, no radio. Yeah, we're doing great." Rainbow exclaimed.

"Minute ago, the news reporter wouldn't shut up."

"They say where to go?"

"They put roadblocks around the area. No way to get into Travis county. I'll take 71."

*As we are driving up to get on the highway, there are a bunch of cars trying to leave*

"I guess everyone and their mother had the same damn idea."

*The guy in the car in front of us gets out and starts yelling at the other drivers*

"Hey what the fuck man! Let's go-"

*A man similar like the other guy back at the house starts charging at the man and kills him. We all sit there in shock*

"Scootaloo, back up!" Rainbow shakes Scootaloo by the arm.

*As we're backing up, the man runs towards the left side door. Once we got away, there were tons of people running away towards us, I could tell Scootaloo was getting annoyed.*

"Don't stop now!" Rainbow complained.

"I can't fucking drive through them Rainbow!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Well back up then!"

"They're behind me too!"

*An opening appeared as not many people were running*

"Go now."

"Okay."

*We drive through the opening and keep going straight.*

"Look out!" I screamed.

*A car from the side of the road came charging towards our car. It hit. And everything went black…*

***Rainbow Dash's POV***

_"Rainbow, wake up! Wake up!"_

*I heard Sarah's voice faintly as I woke up*

"I'm alright sweetie."

*I kick open the window of the overhead window of the car and an infected was pushing up against me. Scootaloo came in and hit the infected in the face with a brick.*

"Rainbow, my leg hurts."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad."

"Okay I'm going to carry you alright-"

"We need to run _now_" Scootaloo shouted.

"You keep us safe." I say as I hand her my pistol.

*I carry Sarah in my arms bridal style and start to run*

"Just keep your eyes on me, Sarah"

"Okay"

*We run past the crowds of people and fire but once we reached a checkpoint, the building blew up and caught into flames*

"Those- those people are on fire."

"Just look at me sweetie."

"Rainbow, through the alley!" Scootaloo yelled.

*We run through the alley and an infected started to attack us. Scootaloo pushed the infected onto the ground and shot him in the face twice*

"Goddamn infected!"

*We keep running and come across a bar. We run to the back door as infected were chasing us. Scootaloo was holding the door with arms of infected trying to get through*

"Keep going, Rainbow!"

"We can't leave you here!"

"Just go, you got Sarah! I can hold them off!"

"Scootaloo?!" Sarah cried out.

*I ran out the front entrance and headed towards the highway*

"Rainbow, we can't leave him!" Sarah cried.

"It's okay sweetie, he'll meet us there." I reassured her.

*As we were running to the outer perimeter, we were being chased by more infected but they were shot. We saw a soldier out in the distance*

"Stop!" The man shouted.

"It's my daughter I think her leg is broken. We just need-"

"Stop right there!" The man shouted, pointing his gun at us.

"Listen, we're not… we're not sick!"

"I got a couple of civilians outside the perimeter." He was talking to his radio. "But sir, there's a kid".

"Rainbow, what about Scootaloo?" Sarah asks shakily.

"He'll meet us there."

"Yes, sir". The man sighed as he was aiming at us.

"Buddy, we've just been through hell. We just need- Oh shit!"

*The man shoots at us and I fall to the ground, whimpering. The soldier comes to me and points the gun at my head, ready to finish me off.*

"Please don't." I cried out.

*The man got shot in the head by Scootaloo before he shot me.*

"Oh no…" Scootaloo said in disbelief.

*I turned around to see Sarah lying on the ground whimpering with a bullet wound in her stomach. I run towards her and apply all the pressure I can to her wound.*

"I know sweetie, it hurts."

*Sarah lets out a squeal*

"I know sweetie, I know."

*Sarah screams out in pain*

"Please stay with me! Please don't go-"

*Sarah went quiet, and it was too late. She had bled out too much.*

"Sarah! Sweetie!" I turned around to Scootaloo, who was on the ground bawling. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me sweetie."

*I hold Sarah's body against mine as I cry out the pain.*

"Oh, God. No… no ..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The governor has called a state of emergency…**_

_**There were hundreds of bodies lining the streets…**_

_**Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination test have failed…**_

… _**with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally the necessary steps to…**_

_**Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law. All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-**_

_**Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all-time low...**_

_**A group calling themselves The Crusaders have claimed responsibility for both attacks...**_

_**Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government…**_

_**Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Crusaders.**_

_**You can still rise with us… Remember, when you're lost in the darkness, look for the light. Believe in the Crusaders….**_

**2 YEARS LATER**

*Rainbow's POV*

I hear a knock on my door that woke me up.

"I'm coming." I say with an annoyed attitude.

I open the door to find my friend Tess. She walks in and pours herself a drink.

"Want one?" She asks.

"No I don't… want one."

"Well, I've got some news for you-"

"Where were you, Tess?"

"West End district. Hey, we had a drop to make."

I get a damp cloth and give it to Tess. "We. We had a drop to make."

"Yeah, well, you wanted to be alone remember?"

"So I'll take one guess. The whole deal went south, and the client made off with our pills. Is that about right?"

"Deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months- easy."

"You wanna explain this?" I say as I point to her bruised eye.

"I was on my way here and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright? Yeah, they got a few good hits in. But… look, I managed."

"Gimme that." I grab the cloth and start cleaning the wound. "Are these assholes still with us?"

"Now that's funny."

"Did you find out who they were?"

"Yeah, look, they were a couple of nobodies- they don't matter. What really matters is that Robert fucking sent them."

"Our Robert?"

"He knows that we're after him. He figures he's gonna get us first."

"The son of a bitch, he's smart."

"No. He's not smart enough. I know where he is hiding."

"Like hell you do!" I say in disbelief.

"Old warehouse in Area 5- can't say for how long, though."

"Well I'm ready now, yeah?"

"Oh, I can do now!"

We walk out the door and head to the street. "The checkpoint's still open." I say.

"We only have until curfew, let's hurry up." Tess urges me.

As we were walking to the checkpoint, we see more people getting searched.

"Huh, seems like more people are getting infected." Tess scoffed.

"That just means their sneakin' out."

We reach the checkpoint and are about to head out when a tank of oil explodes.

"Tess, we gotta go!" I grab her arm and run as fast as I can the other way. We run to an abandoned apartment.

"Here, patch yourself up."Tess throws me a med kit and I treat my minor injuries. "There's Crusaders outside the area. We're gonna have to go outside."

"Outside the wall?" I say in shock.

"Or we could just let Robert go." Tess says sarcastically.

"Cute."

One of Tess's friends has a tunnel behind his room wall. We open it and go in. We go to our old workbench and see that out supplies are still there. I put on my backpack and check my gun.

"There's not a lot of ammo." I load up my pistol.

"Well, you're gonna have to make your shots count. Alright boost me up this wall, would you?"

"Yes ma'am." She pulls me up over the wall and exit an old shop. We walk outside to an overgrown suburb.

"Is the ladder still there?" Tess asks.

"Yeah, it should be around here somewhere."I spot the ladder leaning beside a wall. "Ah, got it!"

"Great, bring it up."

I lean it beside an old apartment complex. "Ladies first."

"Lady? You must be thinking of someone else."

"Eh, it's all relative." We climb into the apartment building and head downstairs.

"This way down here. You think Robert still has our guns?"

"For his sake, he better."

"Look, once we get our merchandise back, it should be easy to unload."

"Speaking of merchandise, when is the next shipment due?"

"Well, we'll be meeting Bill next month, so we'll get more pills, a lot of ammo, supposedly."

We spot a tunnel full of fungal spores ahead. We put on our gas masks.

"Hold up. Spores." Tess reminds me.

"Where the hell are these coming from? Last time I checked, place was clear." We notice an infected corpse in the far corner. "There's our culprit."

"Body's not that old. Better keep your eyes and ears open."

"We should be able to fit through here- oh shit!" I move a vertical support as it collapses on me.

"You okay?" I hear Tess on the brink of laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just watch yourself and be careful." I get up and feel my leg being pulled. 'What the fuck' I thought to myself. I noticed it was a man who was trying to get my attention, he was stuck from the wood that fell.

"Hey, hey! My mask broke. Please don't leave me to turn. Please-"

I grab my pistol and end him out of him misery.

"Poor bastard." Tess sighs.

We hear a noise from further down. "You hear that, shh." I get up and punch the infected in the neck as Tess shot the other one.

"Looks like it was just those two." Tess exclaimed. "Let's get back into the city."

We exit the spore-filled area and back into the sunlight.

"Ah, some fresh air." I hear Tess sighed in relief. "Fucking hate the smell of the city."

We walk to the place where we made a makeshift bridge but it broke. "Damnit, plank fell down. I'll go get it." I head down to get the plank and hand it to Tess.

"Get you ass up here. Let's move."

"Bossy today." I teased. We crossed the makeshift bridge and entered a corner apartment.

"Shut the door. There's ammo here, I'm sure you'll need it." Tess pointed out.

Tess knocks on a door ahead of us. A child who is acting as a lookout approaches. "Hey, little man. Make sure the coast is clear. None of Robert's men, yeah?" I pay him with a ration card and he signals us. "Good to go. C'mon." We enter this place that's for a gang. As we're walking through, we need to pass a bus to continue but this man gets up from his chair and is blocking me.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man asks.

"Malick. Sit back down." Tess yells from behind me.

"Oh, sorry Tess. Didn't realize you two were together."

Malick sits back down in his chair as if nothing happened. "Who was that?" I ask.

"An old headache. Don't ask." Tess groans.

We go up to a man leaning against a metal grate. I hand him a ration card. "We're looking for Robert. Has he come through here?"

"Half hour ago. He went back to the wharf. He's there now."

The man grabs the card out of my hand. As we pass by, three of Robert's men stop us. "Here we go." I sigh. "Let us through." I yell.

"You two need to turn around if you know what's best for you." The goon motioned us to turn around. As I was about to say something, Tess stepped in.

"Our beef isn't with you, we just want Robert. You don't want to do this."

"Turn the fuck around and leave now!" The goon yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Robert." Tess said calmly.

"Bitch, I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumbass outta here."

"Fuck this." Tess grabs out her gun and shoots the goon in the face. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" We both hide behind a crate and wait until they make a move. One man ran towards me and I shot him in the face. The other was hiding behind a crate, whimpering in fear.

"Go to hell." Tess sighs as she shoots the man. "That's all of them, nicely done!"

We walk towards a staircase as we see more people. "Shit, more of Robert's men." Tess goes up to one of the men and I go to the other. She signals me and we both stangle the two men and lay their bodies on the ground. "Nice and quiet, Tess."

We finally made it to the wharf and we spot Robert with a bunch of his men out.

"There's our guy. That cocky son of a bitch!" Tess stares at Robert as he starts to leave.

"Shit, let's move!" I jump off the cliff and see two of Robert's men guarding the area. I grab Tess as she jumps down.

"Okay, I'll get one of his guys, and you go get the other." Tess whispers to me.

When both men were talking to each other, Tess and I snuck up behind them and stangle the men until they were silent. We approach Robert's office and slowly enter. We are greeted with Robert in the side room trying to shoot at us.

"Oh shit. Get back. Get the fuck back!" Robert yelled at us.

"We just wanna talk Robert"! Tess reassured.

"We ain't got fucking nothing to talk about."

"Just put your gun down."

"Go fuck yourselves!"

Robert throws his empty gun at us and starts running. "Shit, he's running away let's go!" I say as I start to bolt after him.

"Screw you, Rainbow." I hear him say.

We run towards where Robert was going and we corner him at a fence where he can't jump.

"Come on." I hear Robert grunt.

"Hello, Robert." Tess says.

"Tess. Rainbow. No hard feelings right?"

"Oh, none at all."

Robert tries to run away but I grab a pipe that was on the ground and hit his knee. He falls to the ground.

"Ah, God damnit!" Robert cries in pain.

"We missed you." Tess kneels down.

"Look, whatever you heard, it ain't true okay? I just want to say-"

"The guns. You wanna tell us where our guns are?"

"Yeah, sure. But it's complicated alright? Look, alright, just hear me out on this. I gotta-"

I kick Robert in the face and get on him, ready to break his arm.

"Ahh! Fuck, stop, stop!" Robert cries out.

"Quit your squirming. You were saying?" Tess says annoyed.

"I- I sold them."

Tess scoffs. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I owed someone."

"You owe us! I say you bet on the wrong horse."

"Look, I just need more time. Just give me a week."

"Well, I would've done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me!"

"C'mon, it wasn't like-"

"Who has our guns?"

"I… I can't. Just give me a couple days-"

I twist his arm until I hear it break.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" He howls in pain.

"Who. Has. Our guns?" Tess says sternly.

"The Crusaders. I owed the Crusaders."

"What?!"

"Look, they're basically all dead. We can just go in there- finish them off. We'll get the guns, what do ya say! C'mon. Fuck those Crusaders!"

Tess and I get up and stare directly at Robert.

"That is a stupid idea." Tess shoots Robert in the head two times.

"Well, now what?" I say disappointed.

"I don't know. We explain it to them. Look, let's go find a Crusader."

"You won't have to look very far." The women from the wanted poster shows up, wounded.

"There you go, Queen Crusader." I point to her while looking at Tess.

"Why are you here?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Business. You aren't looking so hot." Tess points out.

"Where's Robert?"

Tess steps to the side, revealing his dead body.

"I needed him alive." Sweetie Belle sighs.

"The guns that he gave you, they weren't his to sell. And I want them back."

"It doesn't work like that, Tess." Sweetie Belle shakes her head.

"The hell it doesn't."

"I paid for those guns. You want them back? You're gonna have to earn them?"

"Fine. How many cards are we talking here?" Tess sighs.

"I don't give a damn about ration cards. I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that… I'll give you your guns and then some."

"How do we know you got them?" I intervened. "Way I hear it, the military has been wiping you guys out."

"You're right about that. C'mon, I'll show you the guns."

"Quick, search the area!" A voice shouted from the distance.

"We gotta go. So what's it gonna be?" Sweetie Belle motioned.

"I wanna see those guns." Tess says as we start to follow Sweetie Belle.


End file.
